


The Problem With Monarchies

by Bobcatmoran



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Kid Fic, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette wants Enjolras to be the king in her game. Enjolras is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Monarchies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from an Anon on Tumblr. Thanks, Anon, whoever and wherever you may be!

"So I’m gonna be the queen and then you’ll be the king."

"Don’t wanna be the king."

"Micheelll," Cosette said, somehow managing to draw her sibling’s name out to at least five syllables, "Come on! We’re playing castles and that’s how you have to play the game!"

"I’m not going to be a king. And it’s Enjolras."

"You can’t be called Enjolras, that’s stupid."

"Don’t know why it’s stupid, it’s my name. It’s my last name."

"It’s all our last names, and if I call you that, then how will you know that I’m talking to you?"

"Because you’d call Papa ‘Papa’ and Maman ‘Maman.’ I think it sounds very grown up."

"I think it sounds like you’re putting on airs. Now come, put on the crown!" Cosette held out a cut-out paper crown that she had painted red and green dots on. She claimed the dots were jewels. Enjolras thought they looked more like the crown had acquired some sort of strange disease.

"No!" Enjolras said, ducking away as she tried to place the crown on his head.

"Why not?"

"Because monarchy is an unfair system of government that denies a voice to the people," he said.

"You’ve been reading Papa’s books again, haven’t you? I’m telling on you right —"

"No, no, wait!" Enjolras said. "I could…I could maybe be a president? Like they have in America?"

Cosette considered this. “You still need to wear the crown, though.”

"Presidents don’t wear crowns."

Half an hour and one election later, (it had been a close race, with Enjolras rallying the support of many of his toy soldiers, balanced out by Cosette’s dolls, and a deciding vote by the hobby horse) Cosette had been elected Queen and appointed Enjolras as her Prime Minister. 

Enjolras complained that this scenario felt far too British. 

Cosette decreed that Prime Ministers had to wear crowns and do as the queen said and play at castles.

Enjolras said that she was being a tyrant and this is why monarchies were a terrible form of government.

Cosette said that she was elected and had the will of the people behind her.

Enjolras tried to lead a coup, but his tin soldiers, dwarfed in size by Cosette’s doll army, suffered a humiliating defeat.

The Queen and Prime Minister were called down to dinner shortly thereafter, and the government was dissolved, returning the nursery to a state of anarchy.


End file.
